gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SpriteFan274
Special Vehicles Guides Hi there. This really comes down to what the Wiki is here to document and what the Forums are better suited to serve our shared readership. As discussed with Monk by FR and myself, unless you guys are willing to contribute all the information properly, there's not much point including it here. In my opinion, the wiki is here to describe what is in the game, not how to play it. GTA Forums is a much better resource for "how to" info. I'm more than happy to link to your forums guides as "external references" on each special vehicles page (e.g. like this). Cheers. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:00, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :Edit - And that would mean a live link to GTASA Forum thread (which has been unpinned and will eventually be buried since it has been locked and can't be bumped), not the BS new one :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:18, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Reconsidering Having just caught up on more of the forums activity over the last month, I'm getting some idea of why you wanted to start putting the links here. What the hell are they thinking/doing? Let me think about it this weekend. We'll see if there is a logical way we can "host" your guides here. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:32, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :EDIT by SpriteFan274: Thank you for your words, but I am not interested in editing GTA Wiki nor helping GTAForums at all anymore. The GTA Community is filled of toxic immature children which don't deserve that kind of share of knowledge (on TEN GTA Games, not just one or two of the whole Series). - SpriteFan274 (talk) 11:16, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Fair enough and probably understandable. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:24, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Could you please stop vandalising the pages? Thank you very much. Fooking Rekt (talk) 19:35, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Putting Links to Videos where the Authors do get profit of from YouTube by putting Ads in them (clickbaiting, almost to the levels of international fraud) = not vandalising Putting Links to Videos where the Authors do NOT get any profit of and only do it to help the Community = vandalising I don't understand that logic. Along the way, you could also explain this logic: Teaching Admins (that I see don't have much experience in unique vehicles) that I am somehow a bad person on GTA Wiki's Discord, while also having a Profile Picture of Hitler, also telling random people on the Internet to kill some random person who you believe is me = ok Trying to help the Community using Videos where the Author does not profit off from them = not ok What? ????? You merely do it as an attempt to piss me off. I literally do it to help people. Plus, as I said, I am not really interested on editing GTA Wiki Articles (this is also one of the reasons why I won't fix the IV Special Vehicles Articles), that still doesn't mean I won't edit some Pages. SpriteFan274 (talk) 16:50, August 4, 2018 (UTC) |Never}} The first time was a joke, the second was ignorant, the third was childish, and the fourth results in an infinite ban for clear neglect to the wiki. Considering what you insisted on having posted on your user and talk page, I don't think you'll be disappointed either. Two words: grow up. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 03:01, December 27, 2018 (UTC)